To Turn On Its Head
by Aqua Burst 07
Summary: This a collection of drabbles and one shots for my Reverse Falls/Genderbender AU.
1. Summon Me

**Hey, guys; and welcome to another one shot collection. The idea of this was inspired by HiroLemonFan's Reverse/Genderbent Falls fic; also, check that out, since it's pretty cool so far. However, this is gonna be my own take and a hundred percent my own thing.**

 **Also, these one shots are gonna be random, but take place in the same universe. These will contain some swearing. Bill and Pacifica are around the same age...well, Atlas and Cipher, but still.**

* * *

 **This is inspired by a scene from What Pride Has Brought by Shadowcalnwarrior, but I tried to make it my own thing. I highly recommend it since it's very good.**

 **As a side note, everyone is aged up by a couple years so Atlas is 16 and Grace is 13. Also, I added Billcifica because, why the hell not?**

* * *

"This is a bad idea," Grace said, heart racing as her brother flipped through the second journal. "You want to summon a demon, Atlas. _A demon!"_

"Come on," Atlas said, looking at his sister once more. "We have to protect ourselves from those twins somehow, and this seems like our best bet."

"I guess. Though, what if this backfires? What if this thing is evil? Or they try to kill us in bizarre ways?"

"The journal said the spirit was friendly. Besides, I will protect you if they get outta line."

"Bet you know a lot of ways to protect yourself from Doritos."

"You know it," the older sibling boasted playfully, poking his sister in the shoulder.

Hands shaking, Grace stared down at the image of a blue demon in the journal. This is it. No turning back.

Atlas grabbed his sister's hand. "It will be fine. I promise."

Atlas' eyes bore into hers. She can tell he meant it. If something did happen, they will deal with it together. This might the only way to defend themselves in this town.

Taking a deep breath, small smile on her features. "Okay."

"Tri…angulum, entangulum," the two chanted the strange words on the page as the summon circle lit up. "Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!"

The colour slowly drained from the room, making the two feel like they were in a dream. A strange wind swept through the room, causing their hair to tousle about.

The wind stopped as a blue triangle, which was wearing a top hat and a cane, floated up above their heads. The pyramid's eye slowly opened, flying higher up into the air.

"You lying bastard!" triangle said, hands balled into fists and in a protective stance. "I won't let you destroy this dimension!"

The two flinched back. Atlas put his arm in front of her sister, narrowing his eyes at the demon. Atlas didn't take these things to heart, but he tried to think of any way to calm the thing down.

After a few moments, it floats down to around to the same leave as the siblings.

"You two are not him or anything like him at all. I know that Atlas is a lot more handsome then that guy by a long shot," the demon said, winking at him. She laughed. "Oh right, I have only one eye, so you can't tell I'm winking."

He blinked. Was this demon flirting with him? Who was this demon talking about?

"You're Grace and Atlas Gleeful," the demon said, floating around the siblings. "Well, Atlas was originally Northwest, but I won't talk about it anymore, rough time and all."

Atlas stiffened at the mention of this original family name. He took a deep breath. He had to stay calm. He doubt the demon meant any harm by that remark. Getting angry right now would solve nothing; if anything, it will only make things worse.

"How do you know our names?" Atlas asked, trying his hardest to not stutter in front of the creature.

"I know lots of things," the demon said. "Like you thought eating Doritos would turn you invisible when you were little."

Grace snickered at the remark while a blush came onto her brother's cheeks. Did the demon need to mention that?

"I know lots more things, especially about Gravity Falls. I'm a dream demon and all."

Atlas stared at the demon for a moment. A dream demon? So that's what this thing is.

"Sir," Atlas began, trying his hardest to be polite in order to not set the demon off. "What's your name?"

"Sir?" the demon said, jabbing him in the chest with her cane. "I'm a girl. Thank you very much."

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven," she said, hugging the side of his head.

"Though, what's your name?" he asked once she let go.

"I don't know."

Atlas arched a brow at this. "You claim to know the secrets of the universe, but don't know your own name?"

"Hey, I know lots of things still!" she insisted, arms crossed. "Don't underestimate me. I know so much I forget things and information blends together."

Atlas nodded. That made sense.

"Do you have any ideas for a name?" Grace asked.

"Hm, not sure. I had one, but I don't remember it." A bunch of images flashed in front of her eye, but they went by so fast that neither one of them could make any of them out. "Nothing, I'm afraid."

"Hm…" Atlas said, trying to come up with a name for the spirit.

"How about Ciphera?" Grace suggested. Both of their sets of eyes flew towards her. "You look a lot like the Illuminati symbol and ciphers deal a lot with groups like that. Ciphera sounds like a more feminine version of that."

The triangle nodded, brightening up.

"I love it!" Ciphera flew down, hugging the side of the girl's head. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Grace said with a forced smile, flinching back at the contact.

"So," Atlas said. "Do you know anything about the Pines Twins?"

The triangle turned a darker shade of blue, playing around with the end of her cane.

"A bit, but not a lot. I do know this – that family is dangerous. Be careful. Never underestimate those bastards."

Atlas was taken back. Did the Pines somehow hurt Ciphera in the past? It wouldn't surprise him after everything those bastards did.

"I will gladly help you two out!" Ciphera exclaimed, turning back to her original shade of blue. "That's why you two summoned me. I know you two want to figure out more about this place; after fighting off many supernatural foes can do that. Atlas, you want to find out more about your family history here like the handsome man you are."

Okay. Ciphera takes being bipolar to a whole new level, flipping back and forth between being calm and angry. He can tell Ciphera was very powerful and knew a fair bit. Something must've happened to her in the past to let these memories go, that's for sure.

"Anyways," Ciphera said, twirling her cane around. "I have to go now. I will be watching you two tonight and see you two in the morning."

With the that, the colour came back into the room and the demon vanished.


	2. Human Again

Ciphera stared at the male spirit trapped inside of the mirror, twirling her cane around.

"Well, well, well," she said, flying up into the air. "You aren't exactly a force to be reckoned with now, huh? Not being able to trap a jinn like a like a level ten ghost my ass! Now then, to get rid of your ass like Atlas said."

"Are you sure you want to do that, demon?"

"Let me see," she said, voice laced with sarcasm. "Sounds about right."

She flexed her fingers. Now to get rid of this jinn.

"Of course, Renenutet," the spirit said.

"What?" she said, caught off guard.

"You heard me, my dear. You have many patches in your memory due to that Ford fellow trapping you in the Mindscape."

"How do you know that?" she pressed, eye hardened.

"You claim to know lots of things, but yet you don't recognise a face from your past?"

"Best you got?"

"Well, look at this, my dear. You were once human, right?"

In the reflection, instead of her triangular glory, there sat a slender woman around Atlas' age with golden-brown skin, carnelian brown eyes and black locks that ended at her shoulders. She sported a white senti and a red piece of cloth covering her breasts with a kopesh at her side.

She touched the glass. Something inside of her told her this was her true face.

A slight smirk came on her red lips. She didn't look half bad – dare she say, rather hot. She could easily knock Atlas dead looking like this.

"I know all about your past; I was there."

She felt a familiar sense about this man. Did she know him from the past?

Something stirred in her mind. She remembered raiding some sort of palace, getting a strange scroll, being in a group…? Maybe he's onto something…

No, of course not. Even though she had gaps in her memory, she would know something like that. This must be some sort of trick.

Ciphera snorted. "Best you got? You can just rot in the jaws of Ammit for all I care."

"Something wrong, Bells?" Atlas said from behind her.

The triangle spun around, looking at the blond male.

"No, of course not," she said, laughing awkwardly and playing with the end of her cane.

"Bells?" he said, eyes hardened.

"All right, fine! The Man in the Mirror is just blabbering on about unimportant shit and I had to stare at his ugly mug. Nothing major."

"I'm right here you know!" the spirit hollered.

She shot her eye back on the mirror. "Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna finish getting rid of you."

"Is that it?"

"Yes," she lied.

Ciphera pointed her finger at the mirror, sending a blue blast at the being. Her eye briefly turned into a mouth, blowing out her finger as if it was a gun. Her eye went back to normal, shifting it towards him.

"See?"

Atlas paused for a moment. "Alright, then. Let's get outta here."

"Sure thing," she said.

Ciphera shifted her eye back the shattered glass. Though, maybe he was a key to finding out about her past. Well, no turning back now. There will be other ways.

Ripping her eye away, she followed her friend out of the cavern.


	3. How to Turn into a Floating Dorito

**Hey guys; Happy Holidays, everyone! This is what I imagine Bill's origin in my genderbent/reverse falls universe to be. Because nothing says Christmas like Bill transforming into a floating Dorito?**

 **WARNING: This contains some body horror. Nothing too graphic, but if you are bothered by this sort of thing, do not read this!**

Pepi stared at his friend, heart pounding. "This is a bad idea, Ren."

"You say that all the time, Pepi," the woman scoffed.

"This is serious! You are about to read of the Book of Thoth, not a worthless tome! The gods will punish you for this! You know what happens to people who tried."

Her stomach twisted. She remembered –the prince who read it killed his family and then himself thanks to the Gods, guarding its knowledge in the cambers. Is this good idea? What if Thoth does punish her?

No.

If this is what it takes to know all the secrets in Kemet, then so shall it be. She came this far, so she had to go the rest of the way.

Nothing bad will happen. She got into the tomb fine and no guardian ghost was in sight, even if it was a huge pain to break into. If the gods truly wanted to punish her, then they would've done it already. Some beings they are.

"I know," she said, grip on the book tightening.

"Ren-"

"Pepi, this might be my only chance. I have to do this."

A pit formed in the man's stomach. What should he do? He can't let her go through with this!

Looking down at the book, her heart began to pound. This is it. No turning back.

Squinting her eyes to read the hieroglyphs in the darkness of the torch light chamber, Ren read the book aloud before Pepi do anything.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, all hell broke loose.

The woman floated a few feet in the air. Pepi grabbed her hand, trying to pull her down, but it was no use.

Her eyes merged into one, causing her to scream. Her skin sizzled as her torso and head turned into a bright shade of blue.

Pepi stared at his friend in horror. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know any spells to stop something like this. Why did he let this happen? He knew this was a bad idea.

Ren screamed even louder as her body, slowly, as her hips became inhumanly wide and her head became pointed, turning into a flat pyramid.

Many images flashed before her eye. A portal. A man. Buildings. Everything in the universe.

Moments later, everything faded to black as she was sucked into the Mindscape.


	4. Group Status

**Here's another one shot. I got the idea since I heard about some of the weird mystics and other such things that popped up during the 1800s, especially in England and that area. I imagined Ciphera's reaction to being summoned by a group of these buffoons along with a comment Alex made during the AMV awhile back how Bill got the top hat and this idea came about.**

The demon heard a group say a familiar chant. A force tugged her backwards into a portal.

"Well, well, well," the triangle said, opening her eye. Her eye darted around the room full of men, who tensed up in her presence. She groaned, tossing her arms up into the air. "Ah, come on! This is the third time this week!"

The men in the room gawked at the floating triangle. This demon looked nothing like the ones depicted in their texts. Instead of being a massive beast with horns and hooves, it was a…small, blue pyramid. The leader never let his guard down. Who knows what powers this thing has despite its unassuming appearance.

"You wealthy folk really don't know how to throw a party. You need to get an Ybox 720." The triangle tapped on the side its face. "Wait…I don't think that has been invented yet."

"Who are you?" the leader piped up after gaining some courage.

"I am the Almighty Demon of the Nightmare Realm!" she said, floating high up in air. "I am so mighty I have no name!"

The demon let out a booming laugh as flames sparked out behind her. The men flinched at this. That's right! They better coward in her presence!

She should really start saying a name during these intros. What was it, even? Bill? Rey? The Artist Formally Known as Alex? Whatever. It didn't matter right now. These idiots don't need to know that tidbit about herself. Best to use it to her advantage.

"I have knowledge of all of the universe like how baldy over there picks his nose when nobody is looking," the demon said, pointing to a man across the room. The man immediately blushed, putting his hand down. A couple of the men nearby laughed.

"Why do you look a pyramid?" a man in a brown coat asked.

"I don't think that is any of concern. Don't you think?" the triangle said, looking at one of her hands like would check their fingernails.

"Fair enough," the man said, flinching backwards in his chair.

"What did you summon me here for?" the demon asked.

"To know of your vast knowledge, master," a man in crimson robes, who she assumed was the leader, said.

Really? That's why they called upon her? Ugh. She should've saw that one coming. These men are always the same. They always ask her the same boring questions every time from what is the secret to life to will I find true love. While it was fun to say random things, it does get dull after awhile. Hm…Maybe she can make this a bit more interesting. Spice things up a bit.

"Well then," she said. "If you want me to spill the beans, so to speak, give me things I so desire."

"Why should we do that?" a pudgy man beside the leader cried out. "We are the ones who summoned you! You should be doing as we say!"

"Well, if you have no need for me, I can always…" she trailed off, flying away from the group.

"Wait!" the leader called out.

"Yes," she said, appearing in front of the leader's face.

"What do you want, Great One?" the leader said, wincing.

What did she want…? Her eye landed on the hat and cane.

"I want your cane, bow tie and top hat," she said, extending her arms and creating another one so they touched the items.

"Seriously?"

"Do you want me to unleash my…?"

"No, my master."

"Good," she said. "Also, I am a lady. Thank you very much."

The leader handed over the items.

"Anything else, Almighty One?"

"Hm…" the demon drew out, placing the bowtie right below her single eye. "How about everyone pat their heads and rub their tummy's?"

Men did as the demon said, flinching under the demon's gaze.

"Anything else?"

"How about you there?" she said, pointing at a man in a grey suit with her cane. "Dance for me."

The man kicked his legs, hopping around.

"More!"

The man waved his hands about, moving his hips around even more.

"Harder!"

A set of brown eyes narrowed at the demon. He twirled around, swaying his hips.

"That's good."

The man sighed with relief, sitting down in the chair.

"Also, can Chubs over there get me a glass of wine?"

The man rushed into another room as the demon put the top hat on her head. After a few moments, he came out with a glass of red wine. With shaky hands, he handed the drink over to the demon.

The demon's eye ball grew larger, staring down at her drink. She shrugged. It wasn't tampered with. Good enough for her.

She took a sip of the drink with her eye ball. Ah, nothing like a glass of wine to dull out the drones of fools.

"Well, demon, are you going to tell us all the secrets of the universe?"

"Hm…" the being drew out. "The number forty-two is important for some reason. The Egyptian, Nordic and Meso American deities are the true religions along with a couple other ancient ones. There is a giant baby that controls time or something like that."

"That's it!" the leader fumed.

"Yes," she said in a deadpan tone.

The man grabbed onto her wrists, pressing a knife right under her eye. "Tell me, my dear. What else do you know? And make it good."

The demon narrowed her eye at him. The man's eyes widened as the arm holding the creature turned into a mound of bugs before they crawled along the floor. The man let out a scream. The demon blew on her nails. Serves him right for manhandling her.

"Screw you all! I'm going back to the Mindscape!" she spread her arms as a portal appeared behind her. "Remember; reality is an illusion; the universe is a hologram; buy gold. Bye!"

She let out a laugh. Wow. Those men are fun to mess with. She should do that more often!

…Wait. What was she thinking again? Ah, doesn't matter.

Her eye dropped to the cane in her hand. Hm…she wondered…

With a snap of her fingers, a mirror appear before her. Her eye tugged up slightly. She didn't look half bad. She was totally keeping these.


End file.
